


mickey's favorite christmas

by tyronexx



Series: Shameless Drabbles [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/pseuds/tyronexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey remembers his favorite christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	mickey's favorite christmas

Winter wasn't Mickeys favorite season.  
Winter meant that he couldn't be outside all day long. It meant the Milkovich house was full of people who did not like each other, nor each others company but they all needed a roof over their head. So when the first snow started to fall to the ground, every year the dirty rooms of the Milkovich home would start to fill up with cousins, boyfriends, uncles and aunts that most of them Mickey didn't even know. Winter was also the time when they somehow had to come up with the money for heat and the electric bill so there were a lot more robberies and runs out of town which meant hours of sitting in a car with Terry or his brothers in addition to the risk of getting caught. So far Mickey had been pretty lucky in that aspect. Still, he hated the serious crimes he had to participate in when the days got shorter and the temperature colder. Mickey hated winter.  
But he loved Christmas. Not christmases in the Milkovich house but the idea of what christmas could be like in some households.  
To this day he remembered walking through the southside of Chicago on the 24th of december when he was eleven. He had been beaten up and thrown out of the house by his father because he had accidently dropped a coffee mug and spilt egg nogg and whiskey all over the floor and he knew it would take at least a few hours for Terry to cool down and let him back in. So he wandered through the empty streets of Chicago. The light had just gone dark and it was starting to become even more dangerous to walk through this neighbourhood but Mickey knew his way around the southside. He knew which streets to avoid and which dumpsters to duck behind when sketchy figures appeared in his sight.  
He remembered walking for hours looking at the christmas decorations that people had hung in their windows. The fairy lights on the rusty fences and the blow-up Santas on the roofs of their porches. He loved passing through the silent streets, the snow falling on the ground and thinking about all the different celebrations going on behind the closed doors he was walking by. This was the time of year when he missed his mother the most. She always used to make a big deal out of the holidays and it used to be the only day of the year when even his father pulled himself together to make his mother happy. Now christmas only was all his relatives getting drunk and yelling at Mandy and the other girls to make dinner.  
When he couldn't feel his legs anymore, his clothes were soaking wet from the snow and the skin on his knuckles started to burst open from the cold, dry air he decided to make his way back home.  
He passed the Gallagher house, lit up like a christmas tree and through the window he could see all of the Gallaghers sitting around their TV, watching a movie and laughing and smiling. And he stayed a while longer in the cold, halfly hidden behind a parked car, ignoring his aching hands and shivering knees to watch what he would probably never have himself. A happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr if you'd like: pimpmilkovich.tumblr.com


End file.
